Kimimaro
|-|Kimimaro= |-|Kimimaro's Cursed Seal= Summary Kimimaro (君麻呂, Kimimaro) was a member of the Kaguya clan and the fifth member and leader of the then-named Sound Five (音隠れの忍五人衆, Otogakure no Shinobi Gonin Shū, Literally meaning: Hidden Sound Shinobi Five People), and a loyal follower of Orochimaru. After he fell ill, the group was renamed the "Sound Four". Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C | 8-B, Possibly 8-A Name: Kimimaro Origin: Naruto Gender: Male Age: 15 Classification: Human, Ninja, Leader of Sound Five, Kekkei Genkai Shinobi, Cursed Seal user, Edo Tensei Zombie Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Speed, Durability, Agility, Endurance, Stamina, Adept/Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Weapon Expert, (Can use various weapons made from his bones) Bone Manipulation and Regeneration, Expert Cursed Seal User, Immense Willpower | Nigh-unlimited Chakra, Regeneration (Low-High) and Immortality (Types 3 and 7) in Edo tensei Attack Potency: Building level (Broke out Gaara’s chakra-infused Sand Binding Coffin with sheer strength, his bones are said to be harder than steel), likely higher (Could subdue Jugo without much effort) | City Block level (Smashed Gaara’s Shield of Sand just by ramming, also pierced his Shield of Shukaku to an extent), City Block level environmental destructive capacity with Sawarabi no Mai, Possibly Multi-City Block level Speed: Transonic (Fought evenly with Drunken Rock Lee) | Supersonic+ (Should be at least as fast as CS1 Sasuke who dodged a supesonic attack) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman (Can tear through Gaara’s Sand Coffin) Striking Strength: At least Class MJ | At least Class GJ Durability: City Block level (Survived being crushed under immense sand pressure) | At least City Block level, likely higher (Regeneration makes him extremely hard to kill as an Edo) Stamina: Extremely high (Even near death, he battled Naruto, Rock Lee, and Gaara, all three one after the other without collapsing), Nigh unlimited as an Edo Range: Several meters Standard Equipment: Various weapons made from his bones Intelligence: Skilled martial artist Weakness: Kimimaro has a fatal illness, and is somewhat easily provoked. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Cursed Seal of Earth:' This is one of the strongest of Orochimaru's cursed seals, the other being its counterpart: the Cursed Seal of Heaven. It consists of three slightly curved lines, which spread in a rip-like pattern. The seal is located on the upper portion of Kimimaro's chest over his manubrium. When the first level is activated, the seal expands and lines spread all over Kimimaro's body in contorting and parallel lines. When the second level of the seal is active, Kimimaro takes on a dinosaur-like appearance complete with a tail. Several large bones also protrude from his darkened skin. Like all cursed seals, Kimimaro receives increased chakra levels, physical capabilities, and his ninjutsu skills become more effective when the seal is active. When in his Level 2 form, Kimimaro's appearance was similar to that of a dinosaur, with dark grey skin, six large bone spines protruding out of his back, and a long bone-spiked tail. Kimimaro had great enough skill with the Cursed Seal that he could do a partial transformation. *'Shikotsumyaku:' An ability which allows Kimimaro to manipulate his own skeletal structure as a means of combat. Specifically, it allows him to combine his chakra with calcium, making his bones flexible. This ability gave him absolute control over the concentration of calcium within his bones, allowing him to control the density or malleability of them. Kimimaro also stated that his bones were stronger than steel. He used this ability to wield his bones as weapons in battle, and could use them in the form of taijutsu attacks (which he called dances) to give him a variety of abilities, as well as grant him a near-invincible defence. **'Tenshi Sendan'(Ten-Digit Drilling Bullets): Kimimaro fires the tips of his fingers like bullets. **'Tessenka no Mai' (Dance of the Clematis): Kimimaro pulls out his own spinal column to use as a flexible spiked staff and regrows a new spine to replace the removed one. Kimimaro will trap his opponent in his spinal column and then encase his other arm in a large bone lance and pierce them with it. **'Sawarabi no Mai' (Dance of the Seedling Fern): Kimimaro causes a giant forest of bone spikes to burst from the ground. He is able to merge with the bones to create a surprise attack. This technique has an AoE of city block level or higher. Key: Base-CS1 | CS2 Note: As Kimimaro is a member of the Kaguya Clan, his proper name should be Kaguya Kimimaro. Most of his feats were done during near-death state, so he should be much stronger in his prime. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Naruto Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Bone Users Category:Teenagers Category:Manga Characters Category:Humans Category:Tier 8 Category:Ninjas Category:Regeneration Users